heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers is presumed dead after the attack on the Mansion. His identity was not leaked to the general population so to the average man the name of Scott Summers would mean little any way. He is currently working for an air tour and transit company out of New York City under the name Slim Sumter. Background Scott Summers was born to Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine. His father enjoyed restoring airplanes and had this awesome vintage plane called a de Havilland Mosquito a.k.a. The Wooden Wonder or The Timber Terror. Growing in up Anchorage, Alaska was not very exciting, but it was a consolidated city-borough, so it was not like living out in the boondocks. When returning from a vacation in his father's vintage plane, something terrible happened. The plane burst into flames, and Katherine panicked and pushed Scott out with the only parachute. Above him, the plane soon crashed, while he hit his head at his own landing, going into a coma. When he finally woke, he was sent to an orphan program in Omaha, Nebraska. He does not remember a lot of his time there, but eventually he was transferred to an orphanage in New York City. That was when he started to get headaches, he was taken to a special doctor to get ruby-quartz lenses. During a fight in school, his ruby-quartz glasses were knocked off and his first optic blast was released. He was terrified, and so were the others in the orphanage. They kicked him out to the streets in a panic. Scott was taken under wing by what he thought was a friend, but he ended up being bullied and used in the man's criminal interests. Charles Xavier found out what was happening, and searched for Scott. He managed to free the young man from the grips of the criminal, but not before Scott had to do the unthinkable, destroying his own heavily mutated friend. He then joined Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, becoming Xavier's strongest supporter. Scott became to eh field leader of the X-Men and proved to be a natural adept. He later went to college as time progressed, and began teaching other students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It all fell apart however, when the Mansion was attacked by government agents. It was a surprise attack, and those at the school were badly outnumbered, and some of the members of the X-Men were not even on campus at the time. When the explosions went off, Cyclops was already in the lower tunnels, and managed to escape. So many people were buried, and he had only returned once before the reading of Xavier's will, which he could not bring himself to attend. The rage he has managed to work off some in his time as acting solo and speaking with Jean, but the anger will not go, nor the sense of betrayal of his faith in humanity. MUX History Logs First Player's Logs *2010-10-14 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Erik the Red vs. Bufftastic - Another Meta-Brawl, this time with three combats. Wildcat finally gets a chance to speak with Wildebeest, and to meet Erik the Red. Could it potentially prove to be two allies in his quest for justice? *2010-10-21 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Cat Thief - Wildcat takes Catseye for some spying at the Meta-Brawl, and occupies himself by chatting with Cyclops posing as Erik the Red while waiting on pins and needles for Catseye to get back safely. *2010-11-05 - Meta-Brawl for Life: End of the Line - A final battle where only one can survive, while Wildcat and Erik the Red struggle to live, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl break out the prisoners and Tony Stark gathers evidence. Second Player's Logs *2011-08-19 - Sad Reunion - Jean runs into the missing Scott in Mutant Town, and the reunion is far from a celebration. Themesongs [[Video:Voices of Destiny - All Eyes on Me (Official)|thumb|300px|left| Voices of Destiny - All Eyes on Me ]] [[Video:Eminem - Like Toy Soldiers|thumb|300px|left| Eminem - Like Toy Soldiers ]] Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken